


[Wet] Dreaming in Orange and Black

by rinskiroo



Series: Dreaming in Orange and Black [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: The NSFW companion to my other series of Poe x Reader fics.





	[Wet] Dreaming in Orange and Black

She paces the safe house.  All along one wall, then the next.  Walking around the other pilots returning from recon missions and the agents who had heeded the call.

“Anything?”  she asks Snap as she passes by him for the hundredth time.

He just shakes his head.  Likely tired of say no.

It’s been days since the call went out from Crait.  A last ditch cry for help.  What was left of Black Squadron had made a run on the planet, but it was a mess of broken machinery and a bombed out old base.  A message came in yesterday, though.  This is the new rendezvous point.  And they all should have been here by now.

“I’m going for a walk,”  she says.  As if she hasn’t spent the last day just walking.

“Hey, don’t forget a… commpad,”  Snap calls after her, but she doesn’t hear him.  She just wants to get away from the stifling room full of nervous energy.  She figures if the First Order has finally killed Organa and Dameron and all that was left of the Resistance, they would be shouting it on every HoloNet frequency.  But they aren’t.  So there’s hope.  Barely.

The underground cities of Sullust are large and spacious and beautiful, despite the underground-ness.  The subterranean nature and still Republic-leaning government make it a good choice for a hideout, at least for a little while.  There’s just one thing missing—well, there are several things that are missing, but the one she misses the most is Poe.

She’d left D’Qar with Black Squadron ahead of the rest of the fleet to run recon.  Scout out new bases, recruit more allies.  They hardly made any headway before the news of the fleet’s destruction reached them.  The losses are practically incomprehensible and she knows that Poe must be feeling it the worst.  She knows how he felt losing Muran, and L’ulo, and Ello.  Take all of those and multiply it by a thousand—she ducks into an alley and presses her hand to her mouth.  A quiet sob escapes as she thinks of her friends and not knowing who has been lost.

She offers a quiet plea to the Force,  “Please, don’t let it be Poe.”

“Don’t let it be me?  Babe?”

She gasps—surely, it can’t be his voice.  She must be imagining it.  But he’s standing there at the front of the alleyway, the glow of the artificial city lights behind him.  She stands still, mouth agape, no words managing to come out.

“I can go…”  Poe tries to sound hurt, but he’s got that devil of a smirk on his lips.  He looks tired, though.  So tired.  His eyes are dark and heavy, his clothing dirty—smeared with red and white dust.

Maybe she’s stood still too long.  His head dips slightly and he turns to go, but she rushes forward and leaps onto him like he’s the last drink of water in a Tatooine desert.  She kisses him, open mouthed and fierce, and practically tastes the exhaustion.  The sweat and the grime and dust, but stars, she doesn’t care.  He’s here.  He’s _alive_.

Poe laughs and returns her eager, sloppy kisses.  He holds onto her.  Squeezes her tight around the middle like he never wants to let go.  She kisses his lips, his cheeks, his hair—locks her ankles behind his back because she trusts him, he’s got her, won’t let her fall.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,”  she tells him.

“Do what?”

“Be dead.  Don’t ever die on me, Poe Dameron.”

He sighs and kisses her, nice and slow, puts every honest emotion he has into it.  “I’m trying, babe.”

He walks her further back into the alley.  It’s a quiet place—no foot traffic, perfect setup for their safe house.  For now, they just want to be alone, the two of them, for a little while.  They can get back to the fight in a few minutes.  In this moment, they need to savor life.  She unwinds her legs from his waist and leans against the wall.  She wants to look at him and run her fingers through his hair.  She tells him it’ll be all right because she can feel the pain radiating off him.  He tries to hide it with his flippant remarks and his suggestive smirks, but he carries a weight that is almost crushing him.

“It’s not you fault, Poe,”  she tells him quietly.

“It was my fault,”  he admits, the guilt dripping in his words.

“Hey.”  Her fingers leave his hair and curl under his chin.  She pushes it up and makes him look at her.  Makes him see that she believes in him, no matter what.  “I know that you did everything you could.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“One day, it will be.”  She doesn’t know how to give the man who has endless springs of hope reassurance, so she just kisses him, again and again.  Gives him love and comfort the only way she can in that moment.

He doesn’t protest—returns her fervent kisses.  Right now, only they exist.  Their hands rediscover each others curves; their lips taste every bit of skin they can find.  Her fingers find the clasp of his buckle—flat, cold silver—and with a click, the obstacle is conquered.  Still, he doesn’t object.  Doesn’t question if sex in a back alley is really a good idea, but it’s a quiet part of town and Sullust has strict litter laws, so it’s not like it’s that dirty.  It almost makes her laugh, but her lips are occupied.

The warm skin of his torso clashes with the cool metal of the buckle and her fingers are digging into the waistband of his trousers, reaching in like it’s a Nar Shaddaa casino and he’s got pockets full of credits.  He hisses against her throat as her fingertips dance along his stiffening prick.  She moans as his teeth graze her skin, sucking hard enough to mark.  There will be no doubt what they were up to back here.

Her other hand reaches behind him, partly to stroke his ass, and partly to hold up his trousers.  If they’re limber, maybe it’ll look like a hot and heavy make out session to any passers-by and not that she’s got his cock halfway out his pants.  She’s willing to just help him rub one out real quick, but Poe’s got other plans.

“Turn around,”  he practically growls into her ear.  But Poe, always a gentleman, with that cheeky glint in his eye, adds,  “Please?”

A thrill shoots down her spine and makes her ache.  Her head nods slow as she bites her lip and faces the wall.  It’s a red stone with grey cracks running along it that have been filled in with putty over the years to keep it together.  It’s hard and her nerves tingle as her hands press up against it.

Poe runs his hands down her back and over the stretchy black fabric covering her soft ass.  He squeezes it, runs his fingers up underneath and strokes her pussy through her trousers.

“ _Fuck_ , Dameron,”  she moans, wondering just what he’s planning to do.

“Shh,”  he hums as he crowds against her again.  His hands reach around to her front and while one slips up her shirt to claw at her breasts, the other easily slips the elastic band of her pants over her hips and down to her knees.  Suddenly, she’s thankful she’s wearing these and not something with buttons and buckles.

“Did you wear these stretchy pants just for me?”  he asks, his voice gruff against her ear.  There’s a ripping sound that follows and she feels the torn fabric of her panties dangling off of one thigh.

“ _Poe_ ,”  she gasps.  His aggressive lust is so hot, but—  “Where am I going to find human underpants on this planet?”

“You don’t need any.”

She shivers at his words.  The future version of herself will probably roll her eyes at this, but right now she’ll do whatever he wants.

He touches her again—thick, deft fingers slide along her slick folds.  Though he’s nipping at her neck and telling her filthy things, his strokes are languid and gentle.  He knows just how to tease her to get her worked up.  She has to bite her knuckles to keep the obscene moan inside while her hips wriggle against his hand, trying to coax his fingers into doing something to sate the need in her core.  He drags a wet digit over her clit, circles it for a long second until the moan he’s been waiting for escapes.

“Open up for me, baby,”  he whispers as he kisses her throat.

It’s difficult, with her trousers around her knees, so she braces her forearms against the hard wall as he nudges her bottom out.  His hands squeeze her hips as he rubs his cock against her ass—slides it towards the wet heat waiting for him.  His hand moves to guide himself in and they both swear when the head of his cock pushes into her.

“Tell me you want it.”  Maybe he means it to sound as gruff and demanding as he was before, their little game where he’s the lascivious pilot and she’s his slut, but it comes out desperate, like it’s the only thing tethering him to existence.

No matter what he means, no matter what he’s going through, she’s there for him in any way that he needs her.  Right now, he needs this.  And she needs it, too—nearly as much.  “Fuck me, Poe.”

His hips snap forward, driving nearly all the way to the hilt in that first thrust.  She wants to cry out as he stretches and fills her—bites her hand again to keep it in, but he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head to the side.  He assaults her exposed throat with tongue and teeth.  All the while, his hips jerk back and forth, plundering her with unrelenting precision.

“Shh,”  he hums again, though it’s uncertain if he’s telling her or himself.  With every push forward, he grunts—each one louder than the last.

“Fuck me, Poe.  _Fuck me_ ,”  she keens, gasping, barely intelligible.  She wishes she could think of something more elegant to say, about how good he feels, about how it’s not just sex, it’s how they’re two parts and when they’re together, they make something whole.  But in this burning moment, the carnality has won out and she just wants to cum with him buried deep inside her.

His hands move again, leaving her scalp tingly.  The one that was in her hair finds its way under her shirt again, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple.  The other moves from her hip, across her front, to the place where they’re joined.  He finds the swollen little nub and she wants to cry out—he’s pushing her, as far as she’ll go.  She feels it building deep inside, where he hits that sweet spot every time he pulls back and drives back in.

“I’m gonna—can I—”

“Do it, baby,”  he murmurs against her ear.  “Come for me.”

It explodes out from her center, lighting all her nerves on fire.  Her muscles tense and then shudder as the waves of orgasm radiate over her.  She can feel all of him—his thick cock buried in her twitching cunt, his fingers working her clit to prolong the intensity, his lips and breath on her neck.

“Poe… Poe…”  she whines his name.  “Don’t stop.”

It’s almost too much, the sensations crawling over her skin, but he’s not far, she can feel it.  Finally, against her back, she feels him tense and he buries his mouth in her shoulder to muffle the howl of release.  His hips have slowed their frantic movements to reach the peak, deliberately eking out ever last quake of pleasure.

Her hand dips down and joins his over her pussy, finding her clit between his fingers and stroking it with him.  It’s only another few seconds before she finds that second orgasm, spasming again around his cock.  He moans again deeply and his hands roam around squeezing her.  Her breast, her hip, around her hand touching herself.

It’s several long seconds of ragged breathing and quiet humming as they come down from the high.  “I missed you,”  he says quietly into her hair.

She doesn’t move as he pulls away, afraid her trembling legs are going to give way if she tries.  He tears the panties the rest of the way off and uses them to wipe up the mess that they’ve made on her thighs.  Gently, he pulls her trousers up from her knees, over her hips, and makes sure they’re straight on.  Finally, she feels like she’s gotten enough of her wits back and she turns around to face him.

There’s a satisfied droop to his eyes, like there always is after he’s cum inside her, but there’s something else.  The weight hasn’t gone away.  If anything, it looks like it’s gotten heavier.  She maneuvers him around and he moves like a rag doll, giving in to her manipulations.  She presses his back to the wall and takes the rag that used to be her panties and finds the least soiled corner to clean him up.  She tucks him back into his trousers and zips them closed, fixes his buckle—sets it all back to rights like nothing happened.

“I wish I could have been there,”  she says as she leans up against him and wraps her arms around him.

“No, you don’t,”  he says and plants a kiss on the side of her head.  “It was a bloodbath.”

“Don’t you get it, Dameron?  I’d follow you anywhere.  Everyone here would.”  She’s emphatic as she speaks, making him look her in the eye so he knows the depth of her devotion.  Her lips curl, though, at the next,  “And they’d all follow a bit closer if they knew what a good lay you are.”

He can’t help the smile and turns his head because he’s trying to be broody and serious and she’s gone and made him laugh.  It disappears after a quick second and he looks back at her again.  “Belief isn’t going to win a war.”

“Not on its own, but belief gains allies and support.  It inspires uprisings and changes fates.  We’re down, but we’re not out.  I believe in you, Poe, and I’m not gonna stop.  So you better just deal with it.”

He sighs and lifts his hands up to brush them through her hair.  He leans in to kiss her, slow and gently—chaste, compared to what they were just doing.  He gives into her and seems to accept that no matter how discouraged he gets, she’ll always be there.  Their tongues meet, but it’s still tender; their passion spent, for now.

“Really?!”  Snap’s voice echoes down to them and she can feel the embarrassment bloom hotly in her cheeks as she turns her away from the intruder and buries her face in Poe’s shoulder.  “We’ve been looking everywhere for you two.  Could you not wait ten minutes?”

“Nope,”  Poe says quietly with a chuckle.  He calls back to his friend,  “We’re coming, Snap.”

She gives him another quick peck to his jaw and pulls away to head back to what’s left of the Resistance when he grabs her shoulder.  His hand trails down her arm and finds the piece of moist fabric still in her hand.

“I’ll take that,”  he says, as he pulls it from her fingers and stuffs it into his jacket pocket.  She’s blushing again because she forgot it was still in her grasp, like she was going to walk amidst all their friends with cum-soaked panties in her hand.  “Whenever I need a little reminder.”

“A reminder of what?”

He smirks as he walks towards her, pauses to give her ass a squeeze, and then keeps on walking without an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://rinskiroo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
